


Even Your Octopus

by faemischief



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food mentions, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, It's sappy It's cute what else do you want from me, Jeff is an octopus, M/M, Mentioned homophobia but it is short, Snowball Fight, Teasing, food is mentioned a couple of times, hypothermia mention but nothing bad actually happens, school mention, technically the characters are engaged, they tease each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemischief/pseuds/faemischief
Summary: I got a bit carried away with a prompt, but I was having fun.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Logan walked up the stairs to his apartment at 10 pm exhausted out of his mind and dead on his feet after yet another long day. It had been the last week of the term, which was a veritable hundred and forty-four hours of stress. In addition, he had been given the oh, so lovely role of making sure everyone got home for three straight days. He opened the door to find a completely silent room.

He checked their shared calendar for anything his fiances had going on. Virgil would be returning shortly from dinner with Patton, and Remus was coming back from a long shift in another hour. Logan nearly started crying. He had been getting home late enough that Virgil was already asleep, and Remus had already left for work. By the time he was awake, Virgil was heading out the door, and Remus was asleep. He really missed his partners, and he wanted a hug after the week he had had. 

Remus had been taking night shifts at the hospital he worked at recently so that the three of them would have enough to finally buy their own house. Between Logan teaching in the public school system and Virgil’s job that made sure products were safe, the three of them made decent money, but more would make their lives easier. 

Logan dropped his bag by the door and, with his head full of cotton, he walked into the kitchen. He stared blankly at the shelves trying to regain the energy to even decide on what he wanted to eat. He must have been standing there for a while because the next thing he knew someone was stomping up the stairs. They knocked on the door, which he would have found weird if Remus did not have a habit of leaving his keys wherever they fell. 

Logan walked to the door hoping to see one of his fiances only to be greeted by the face of their landlord. An unremarkable man, who would have been nice if he didn’t have a habit of inviting himself into their apartment, and making snide comments about the three of them being romantically involved. He had not been the original landlord, but now they were some of the longest occupying tenets and he couldn’t do anything about them except make their lives this side of miserable. 

“Hello, Mr. Smitt. Is there something I could do for you today?”

“I wanted to see how everything is going. Things still going well with your roommates then?”

“Yes, my partners are doing well, and everything is still in working condition,” Logan said, forcing a smile. 

“Good, good. I will be going now.” 

“Goodbye, Mr. Smitt.” 

Logan closed the door a little more roughly than usual, adding that entire exchange to the list of things that had gone poorly that week.   
He grabbed the first thing he touched from the pantry, a box of crackers, and settled on the couch to wait for his fiances to get home. 

Less than twenty minutes passed before he heard the telltale scrape of someone unlocking the door. 

Virgil walked in, dropped his bag, and immediately fell face-first into the couch logan was sitting on with a sigh. 

“That infernal man I swear, I am going to sic Remus and his slime collection on his precious paint.” 

“Hello, Virgil. I would say it is safe to assume you also ran into Smitt?”

Virgil sat up long enough to latch himself to Logan. He continued to grumble about the landlord, in between stealing Logan’s crackers and taking off Logan’s tie. 

Ten minutes later Remus walked in to the two of them in the same position. 

“Hello, dorks” 

He had decided the best thing for him to do was lay directly on top of both of them, discussing the very fun things he had gotten to do that day and wrapping and unwrapping Logan’s discarded tie from his hand.

“So, we had someone come in today with three bullet wounds and having been stabbed in the gut, they are fine now, but there was so much blood, I had to-”

“Hey, hey Logan, L honey why are you crying?” Virgil cut into Remus’s description of his day.  
Remus, for his part, looked up as soon as Virgil had started talking. 

“My apologies, there is no good reason to be crying right now.”

“Nope, don’t try that. What is going on?” Virgil said, pulling Logan into a tight hug once again.

“I have had a rather long week, and I suppose I missed this,” Logan replied into his hoodie.

“Did you need to vent?” Remus asked, moving so he could create what he would have affectionately referred to as a “Logan Sandwich” at another time. 

“Yes please,” Logan answered, before launching into a description of the amount of stress that teaching was placing onto him at the moment, in addition to the fact that none of them had had much of an actual conversation in over a week, and the conversation with their landlord that evening.   
Somewhere in between him talking about the number of people that did not study for his final, and his description of a particularly frustrating parent that refused to listen to him, the three of them had migrated to the kitchen where Virgil and Remus were cooking. Remus doing the actual cooking, he was very good, and Virgil standing there making sure nothing caught on fire or was forgotten about, which also happened a lot when Remus was cooking. 

Logan had finished speaking at around the same time that the food was done, and his brain felt like it had lost some of the cottony fog that had been residing in his brain for the better part of the last two days. 

By the time they had eaten, Logan was starting to feel a lot better. 

“Oh, while we are on the subject. V, what happened when you ran into Smitt?”

Virgil sighed, before angrily stabbing a piece of food. 

“Just the usual, nonsense. Called the two of you my roommates, made snide remarks on my clothing choices,” 

“Am I putting Jeff in his clothing, or slime in his office?” Remus said, eyebrows furrowing, “I am so tired of him bothering us,”

“Neither Remus, you know our lease is up in less than a month, and, as tempting as that sounds, we need the security deposit back,” Logan answered, clearing the table and starting to wash the dishes. 

The conversation over, Remus went to feed his octopus, and play with Jeff for a while, and Virgil stayed to help Logan dry the wash dishes. 

They finally climbed into bed at nearly 1 am, finally guaranteed the ability to wake up next to one another the next morning. Remus conceded the middle spot to Logan for the night, and the three of them fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted from the previous week. 

When Logan woke up the next morning, still squished between his partners, his head was finally clear, and he went to go cook something for the three of them to eat. Deciding on pancakes, he got the ingredients out and was just setting the last batch in the pan when he felt Remus hug him from behind. Logan leaned his head back onto Remus’s shoulder.

“You know, we should have you and Jeff have a Rubik’s cube competition,” Remus said, in his own form of greeting. 

Logan laughed, “I’m sure we can arrange that.” 

They had just set the table when Virgil walked in, kissing the two of them in quick succession, before grabbing his own food and sitting down.

Logan looked at both of them, neither of them having put on their makeup, or even brushed their hair, and was so incredibly happy that they were together. 

They all cleaned up breakfast, before each taking a room, and doing a quick cleanup of the entire thing. 

When they had first moved in together, they had quickly discovered that a lot of mess had a tendency to make Virgil anxious and that Remus was not what anyone could call “neat”. 

They had all finished cleaning when Remus proposed they go do something together. They were figuring out what they wanted to do when one of them actually thought to look out the window. 

“Well, I suppose that rules out driving anywhere,” Virgil said, staring at the six inches of snow that had fallen overnight. 

Remus and Logan crowded behind him to get a good look at the view of the unplowed parking lot, and buried cars. 

Remus was staring in awe, he had always loved more extreme weather, and Logan was looking much more resigned. He had never particularly minded snow one way or another but he was well aware that Remus would probably drag the three of them outside for a while. 

Remus did, in fact, drag them all outside before throwing snow at Virgil’s hair. Virgil retaliated, and Logan deemed it advantageous to stay out of. Both of them would likely be very cold together. Logan scrapped that plan while he was wiping the snow off his glasses to the sound of Virgil cackling. 

“Virgil!! How could you?” Remus exclaimed, like he wasn’t grinning, the traitor. 

Logan scooped up a large handful of snow and threw it at Remus, who made such a look of surprise that Virgil ended up laying in the snow laughing. Remus took that as an opportunity to lay directly on top of him, leading to more laugher from Virgil. Logan walked over to the two of them and shoved a bunch of snow on Virgil, and then layed on Remus. 

“Payback,” he said simply when Virgil spluttered, and the three of them burst into another round of laughter. 

They spent another hour playing in the snow before Virgil noticed Logan shivering, and dragged the three of them inside. 

Grumbling about how Logan was an idiot for not saying he was cold earlier and hypothermia, he made a fresh batch of coffee, and he shoved Remus and Logan into their room to change. 

Logan changed quickly before returning to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Virgil.

“Dear, I’m fine. I promise it is just a little cold.” 

Virgil turned around in Logan's arms to kiss him firmly. They continued to do so until the coffeemaker beeped. Logan jumped so much that Remus, who had appeared in the doorway, started laughing. 

Virgil smiled, and Logan started pouring coffees. 

Logan and Remus curled up on the couch and waited for Virgil to finish changing before they figured out what they wanted to do. 

When Virgil returned, they decided to watch a documentary on the deep sea. It ended up being the perfect level of information, weird creatures, and interesting adaptations for the three of them to all enjoy. 

It was always fascinating for Logan to watch the way Remus interacted with ocean creatures be it Jeff or documentaries like this. His eyes would light up, and he absorbed a lot of the information right away. He also used the information in conversations later. Logan was getting sidetracked from listening to the documentary himself. 

The documentary finished, and it seemed to have reminded Remus that he had wanted Logan and Jeff to have a Rubik’s cube race. That thought had caused Virgil to smile again, and Logan sighed before grabbing his own Rubik's cube.   
They ended up with Virgil messing up both cubes and judging. They had figured he was the least biased of the three of them. Remus would give the Rubik’s cube to Jeff, and Logan would be handed him at the starting line to prevent him from figuring it out early. Logan had rolled his eyes but conceded to the terms and conditions.

“Ready, Set, Go!” 

Logan immediately studied the Cube and began to solve it. To his relief, he did solve the puzzle before Jeff. He had feared he would never hear the end of it if he had lost. The worrying part had been that he hadn’t won by much. 

Remus had been incredibly happy about the competition, and that happiness was infectious throughout the remainder of their evening. 

When they were in bed, Logan decided he was going to be openly sappy for a little while. 

“I love you two so much, you mean so much to me, and today was amazing, and I’m so glad I’m going to get to marry you both.”

“Aww, Logan is a closet sap, Who knew?” Remus said, raising his arm

Virgil repeated the action on the other side of Logan. 

“I hate the both of you go away,” Logan responded burying his face into Virgil’s chest.

“No, you don’t. You just said you looved us.” Virgil teased, and reached over to kiss Remus, “In all seriousness, I love you both as well,”

Remus smiled, “I love my saps.” He wrapped his arms as far as they would go, and three of them fell asleep happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into their new house.

Logan set down the pen he had been holding for the better part of three hours and glanced up at his fiances who looked just as exhausted as he felt. 

“Well, now that we have signed away a good portion of our income from the next thirty years, who wants food?” 

There were murmurs of assent all around, and Remus went to cook something they could all eat. 

Logan looked over at Virgil, who was still sitting at the table, completely facedown. He groaned, “I knew there would be a bunch of paperwork, but I didn’t realize I would lose the feeling in my hand an hour and a half in. 

Logan reached over and grabbed one of his hands in an attempt to get some of the feeling back. Logan was by far the most adept at long hours holding a pen, but this was testing even his pen holding stamina. 

“You stay here and rest. I’ll be on fire watch this time,” 

Logan walked into the kitchen to Remus putting a casserole together. It was bright purple, but in comparison to some of Remus’s other, surprisingly delicious, concoctions; that was tame. Remus had had a knack for spice combinations for as long as Logan had known him, and Logan thought he could have pursued cooking professionally had he not gone into nursing. 

He set the oven timer before he actually acknowledged that Logan had entered the room. 

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and routinely. They would have a big next few weeks. 

The next couple of days passed with them moving boxes from their apartment to their new house. They were finally placing the last boxes into the car they were using to move, and the three of them took one last look around the place that had been their home for years. 

“We have got this. Right?” Virgil said, reaching for Remus who was on his right.

“We have got this. We’ll be okay,” Remus replied, grabbing his hand, with enough space that Logan could join them if he so desired. He did.

The three of them stood in what had once been their living room in silence, all lost in their own thoughts for several minutes. 

They would have stayed in their thoughts for much longer, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hello Mr. Smitt,” Logan said, having been the one to open the door. 

“Ah, Hello Logan, hello everyone,” Mr. Smitt said, walking past Logan and into the room, “I am here for the inspection.”

He walked around the room inspecting the floorboards, and the walls for anything that was outside of what he considered to be normal. 

Logan was altogether unsurprised when he looked at the spot where Jeff’s tank had been and the wall was ever so slightly less faded and stopped. In a normal inspection, Mr. Smitt would not have noticed the mark, but landlords in general, and him in particular tended to see problems in even the smallest things. Logan could not wait to not have to deal with that anymore. 

“This is abnormal, it may be enough to hold back the deposit,” 

Logan could feel Virgil tense up from where the three of them were standing, and he tightened his grip on his arm. If he had to guess, Remus had done the same. They were more used to him getting himself into fights than any of them would admit, and this was something he had been sitting on for years. Remus shook his head at Virgil, and his death grip on Logan’s hand went from crushing Logan’s bones to just really tight. 

“That falls under standard wear and tear, and we cannot be penalized for that,” Logan said.

“I suppose you are correct, and the deposit should be ready in less than fifteen minutes. Come to my office to pick it up,” he said, walking out of the door. 

The three of them breathed a sigh of relief, and Virgil looked down. 

“Sorry, he’s just so incredibly annoying,” 

“I mean, he is but we still can’t do anything about it,” Remus replied, dragging the Virgil into a hug. 

“At least today is the last day,” Virgil said, letting Logan into the hug as well. 

Several minutes passed before anyone spoke again.

“Alright, we have,” Logan paused and looked at his watch, “six minutes until we can go get the deposit, and I am voting that I go get it because I am least likely to get into a fight,”

“Heyyy,” 

“Really??” 

“I am choosing to take that as an agreement.” 

“Fine,” 

They did one last actual check of the apartment, before heading down the stairs for what was hopefully the last time. 

Logan split off from the other two and managed to get their deposit with very little problem. He was walking out of the office, thinking he had made it when Mr. Smitt called his farewell. 

“Have fun with your roommates,” 

“They are my partners, not my roommates. Goodbye Mr. Smitt,” Logan called, looking over his shoulder. He smirked when he noticed an all too familiar] figure slip out of the other door.

Logan got to the car and opened the door, “Which slime did you put where Remus?” 

“Rats,” the party in question, while his suspected partner in crime snickered. 

“You are both unbelievable,”

“Aww, love you too Loganberry,” 

Logan scowled, as Remus deemed it appropriate to ruffle his hair like he was twelve. 

They continued to fight as Virgil started to drive.

“The two of you are children, I’m trying to drive. Could you chill out for like ten minutes?”

“Says Mr. Slime-the-landlord”, Logan responds from his very dignified position of ‘attacking’ Remus.

“That was Remus and you know it,”

“True,”

“Excuse Me! What have I done to warrant a personal attack like this? I won’t make dinner and then Virgil has to cook,” 

Oh, we can’t have that, please don’t let us starve Oh Great man of the kitchen.” Logan said, laughing at the offended face that Virgil pulled even as he turned into their new driveway. 

“It’s not that bad,” 

“Honey, you burned pasta. It is exactly that bad.” Remus said throwing the door open and opening the back of the car, where the rest of their stuff was sitting. 

“Fair enough, I wasn’t the one to burn his favorite towel in a toaster though. For such a good cook, you would think you would know not to burn everything.” 

Remus laughed, “It’s just part of my charm,” before grabbing a box. 

Logan had taken the time to prop open the front door before he grabbed his own set of boxes. 

It took them the better part of two hours to get all of the boxes piled up near the entryway into the rooms they would be needed in, and they were exhausted as they finished. 

“Should we just order food?” Logan asked, laying on top of Remus, who had flopped on the floor. 

“Yeah, probably. What do you want?” Virgil responded as he collapsed next to both of them.

“There’s that one place by the grocery store?” 

“That will work,” Virgil said, as Remus gave a thumbs up from his spot on the floor.

Virgil was the one who went and picked up the food, and when he had returned Logan was still on the floor, and Remus had taken all of the boxes off of their table. 

Virgil returned, and they ate their food in comfortable silence.

Doing a very quick cleanup, they went to bed relatively early, prepared for yet another long day. 

The next couple of days passed with each of them unpacking everything room by room until the entire house was unpacked and mostly clean. This prompted an entire afternoon of doing not much of anything. They had only about two days until all three of them had to go back to work, Logan was on winter break, and Remus and Virgil had taken time off.

The afternoon passed with Logan reading, Remus researching something undoubtedly fascinating and almost certainly gross, and Virgil scrolling through his social media. It was a necessary afternoon, and all three came away from it significantly more relaxed and recharged. 

As they were eating dinner that night, they discussed plans for the next day. 

“We should probably invite my brother,” Remus said, twirling the spaghetti Logan had made. 

“If we are inviting people over, Patton too,”

“Alright yes. I will also see if Janus is free.”  
Texts and calls were made, and it was planned that Janus, Roman, and Patton would come over at about noon the next day. 

Remus would be serving lunch so he planned for that to be made, but Logan, Virgil, and Remus figured they did not need to do any extra cleaning. Roman and Remus had shared a room for eighteen years so he was familiar with how Remus preferred to live. Patton had been Virgil’s best friend since college and his first roommate, and he was not the person who would ever judge someone on a mess, and Janus had been Logan’s stepbrother for longer than Logan had been able to talk. 

The doorbell rang at eleven-fifty and Virgil opened it to Patton carrying a large vase full of flowers, and a plate of brownies. 

“Hey Kiddo, I brought some food and a little something to spice the place up!”

Hey, Pat. I can take the brownies, and GET ONE OF MY FIANCES TO COME GRAB THE FLOWERS” Virgil said, turning and yelling back into the house. 

Remus came skidding around into the entryway on his socks and stopped a foot from crashing into the wall. 

“Hey, Patton! I can take the flowers from you,” he said, only slightly out of breath. 

Patton had just gotten past the entryway and into the kitchen when the doorbell rang, and Logan went to get it. 

“Ah, salutations Janus,” 

“Good afternoon Logan” 

“Jackets can go on the table in the kitchen, we still have yet to receive much of our furniture,” 

He too was shown to the kitchen where Remus was showing Patton his culinary creation, and Virgil was sitting on the counter watching them both fondly. The doorbell rang for the third, and last, time and Logan once again went to get it. 

Roman was escorted to the now heavily populated kitchen where Patton and Janus were staring at each other with facial expressions that Logan could not even hope to interpret. 

They had apparently walked into the room right as they noticed each other because, when Logan looked at either of his partners, they offered nothing up except looks of confusion. 

“What are you doing here?” Patton asked, still staring at Janus. 

“This is my brother’s house. Why are You here?”  
“Best friend’s house. Wait. You are telling me that I managed to start dating my best friend’s fiance’s brother, of all the things.”

“Well, this is an interesting development,” Janus said. The two of them finally noticing that everyone else in the room was staring at them. 

“Okay, first, What? Second, Pat, this is directly in violation of Best Friend Rules Subsection C16” Virgil said, hopping off the counter. 

Logan was confused, but Patton smiled, so he figured it was one of their multitude of inside jokes. 

“Section C number 5Q, all new information in romantic regards must be done in person. I was going to tell you today.” 

Their conversation continued, and Logan looked at Janus, “You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend. You just showed up at my house and happened to be dating Virgil’s best friend,”

“Nooo, I have never seen Patton before in my life,” Janus said back sarcastically. 

“Wonderful. Just checking.” 

They also left the room, and Roman just looked at his twin, “What?” 

“If I knew you would owe me a second octopus,”

“Ahh yes. How is Jeff anyway? I have yet to receive this week’s pictures and I worry for his safety,” 

“You want to see him? You can be sure I am a good octopus parent,”

“Lead me to him,” 

Remus spun before circling the living room twice, and then finally heading to the room Jeff lived. Roman followed him, copying his motions the whole way. 

As it turns out, that was where Virgil had opted to take Patton, so the four of them all were messing with Jeff in such a way that was sure to test his skills. 

Remus had taken to giving Jeff a Rubix cube more often hoping the day would come when he would be again ready to challenge Logan. When he had started the “training regimen”, Logan had found this exasperating and often regarded the scene with a fond sigh. 

They continued to play with Jeff until a very unfortunate smoke smell wafted into the room. 

Remus dropped the toy he was holding and ran to the kitchen, “My Creation!!”

Everyone else was right behind him, including Janus and Logan from another room, so they were all privy to Remus pulling the hopelessly burned dish from the oven.

That was when the smoke detectors finally began to do their job and sounded in an ear-splitting shriek that caused Remus to flinch so much he dropped the dish in the sink where it broke.  
Everyone worked to open the windows and doors in a desperate attempt to get the smoke detectors to stop going off. 

The combination of the noise, smell, and the freezing air quickly drove everyone into the front yard. They had been rushed out rather quickly, so Roman had his coat half on. Janus was in a scarf, Logan and Virgil were in their inside house clothing, and Remus had the oven mitts for warmth. Patton stumbled out of the house last, hopping on one foot and putting the other shoe on. 

“Quite the house-warming party,” he said grinning as everyone groaned, and Logan bonked his head on Virgil’s shoulder in exasperation. 

The smoke alarm then finally decided to stop beeping, and they filed back inside to grab appropriate winter clothing so they could get food that wasn’t burned past the point of a crisp. 

They ended up crammed in a circular booth in the corner of a nineteen fifties diner, that had all of the charms of the fifties with less of the homophobia.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any content warnings I need to add. Additionally, constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be nice. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
